1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method and program, and receiving systems and, more particularly, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method and program, and receiving systems that are configured to detect and encode such signals of which incoming intervals are unclear as a P1 signal based on the DVB-T2 (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial 2) standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a terrestrial digital broadcasting standard, the establishment of the DVB-T2 standard for example has been carried on (refer to, for example, Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2), Jun. 30, 2008, at the DVB home page.
Now, referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an exemplary configuration of a digital signal based on the DVB-T2 standard.
As shown in FIG. 1, the types of the frames of a digital signal (hereafter referred to as a DVB-T2 signal) based on the DVB-T2 standard are a frame (hereafter referred to as a T2 frame) based on the DVB-T2 standard and a frame (hereafter referred to as an FEF (Future Extension Frame) part that will be standardized in the future.
At the beginning of each frame, a P1 signal is arranged. A P1 signal is indicative of frame FFT (Fast Fourier Transform) size, communication method information indicative of MISO (Multiple Input Single Output) or SISO (Single Input Single Output), and type information indicative of whether a frame is an FEF part or not. With a T2 frame, P2 signals and data signals are arranged after the P1 signal. To be more specific, each T2 frame is arranged with a start part with P1 signal and P2 signal arranged as a preamble and a data part in which data signals are arranged.
As described above, because the P1 signal is representative of frame information, an apparatus configured to decode a DVB-T2 signal is desired to detect a P1 signal and instantly decode the detected P1 signal.